


"we fell into the lake"

by matthewblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sharing Clothes, Sick Sirius Black, Sirius is tired, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lol, remus thinks his boyfriends cute, sick james potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewblack/pseuds/matthewblack
Summary: James and Sirius fell into the lake.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	"we fell into the lake"

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, sorry if there's any mistake  
> i dont support jk rowling, trans lives matter.

It was winter, a rainy day. Every student was inside the castle, except James Potter and Sirius Black.

James and Sirius were having a snowfight near the lake. Because thats what Gryffindors do, or thats what James said when Lily asked him where they were going.

"Pads, I'm ovbiously going to win, you should stop trying" James said smirking.

"You wish" Sirius said while throwing snow at James.

"Oh you -" James stopped talking when he saw Sirius falling into the lake, that was not actually frozen as they had thought. James started laughing while Sirius tried to make James fall into the lake too.

"James stop laughing you prick" Sirius said before managing to make James fall into the lake. They looked at each other and the both of them started laughing again.

Eventually they got out of the lake, and they started walking toward the Gryffindor tower.

"Pads, Prongs, what the fuck happened to you?" Said Remus, who was talking with Lily and Peter while the 3 of them did their Transfiguration homework.

"We fell into the lake" Answered James and Sirius at the same time, before they started laughing again.

"You are going to catch a cold if you don't change your clothes" Lily said.

"Oh, Lily cares about me" James said while grinning like and idiot.

Lily just rolled her eyes and went back to her homework.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius, is that my sweater?" Remus asked his boyfriend who was now sitting with his head on his boyfriend's chest.

"Mmh, maybe" Sirius said. He was half-asleep, trying to read a muggle book that Remus and Lily talked a lot about. James was also sleeping, with his head in Lily's lap, who was blushing and smiling softly at the same time (Sirius would tease her later about it). Peter was talking with Marlene and Dorcas near the fireplace.

"You look cute" Remus said. Now it was Sirius turn to blush. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Siri wake up" Remus said after finishing his homework. His boyfriend was still asleep and it was dinner time. The others were already in the Great Hall, Remus had told them that he would go later with Sirius. Sirius didn't want to wake up, he was tired and he wanted to keep sleeping. He tried to tell this to his boyfriend, but the only thing that he said was something like "Mhm".

"C'mon Sirius, you have to eat something or you will be grumpy later" 

"But Moony I'm tired" Sirius said while yawning.

"You can sleep after having dinner"

" 'key but I want cuddles"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning both James and Sirius were sick. 

"Im not sick" Sirius said while James was screaming how sick he was and that he needed attention. Peter and Remus looked at each other.

"You take care of James, if you need help, tell Lily" Remus said. He approached his boyfriend's bed, where Sirius was lying under what looked like a thousand blankets. His hair was messy and his face was pale. Still he wouldn't admit that he was sick, Remus thought.

"Sirius you are sick, it's not big deal"

"But I don't want to be sick" Sirius pouted.

"Will you shut up and admit that you're sick if I cuddle you?" Remus asked.

"Now that I think about it, I'm sick. Moony, I am in need of cuddles". Sirius said.

Remus lay down next to Sirius and closed the curtains of his boyfriend's bed, who put his head in Remus neck. Remus kissed Sirius' forehead lightly. Sirius was fast asleep again in matter of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry this is shitty
> 
> leave kudos if u liked it !


End file.
